An honest view about Baka and Test
by Ghost Dog16
Summary: This has been going on for too long. May double standards be destroyed, cause I'm pickin' this apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!

' _I need to get this off my chest._ _'_ Ghost thought.

As he's sitting outside of his house, wearing a black tank top and dark blue baggy jeans and socks with some flip-flops. Dreads long(but not all the way down to his back) well maintained, tied up to a ponytail and the pimp cane on the side.

He picks up the cane, gets up with it and teleports to the garage, walking around checking everything inside.

' _Just checkin_ _g.'_ He thought to himself with a grin on his face.

Why would he check in the garage you ask? Because he's about to drop one of the biggest bombshells on somebody, and it's not gonna be pretty when they find out.

After he's done checking, he teleports to the living room and sets his cane down on the couch. He looks over to the table to find a black and green security card lying there.

"What's this card doin' here?" Ghost looks around until he sees a security pad on the wall.

He walks up to it with the card in hand and inserts it.

(Access Granted)

The keypad lit up green and the floor was moving until it stopped moving.

"A hidden basement?" Ghost ponders at that idea. Having a hidden basement in somebody house means that they have something big goin' down.

Ghost puts the card in the keypad again and the living room floor moves back to where it was and puts the card back on the table.

"I might as well say it, cause I can't hold this in any longer." Ghost closes his eyes and shakes his head.

He takes the cane from the couch and walks upstairs to his room, placing the cane on his bed. And takes off his flip-flops

Ghost lets out a sigh and begins.

"Cut the ether beat on and lets get this over with."

( **Song now playing** **–** **Nas Ether instrumental)**

There's just so much shit to talk about, that we are not going to get a "real fanfic" because of piece of shit characters in the way. So let's cut right into chase. Ghost sits on the bed.

Let's start with...you know what, I'm goin' through it. The fuckboy Yuuki Sakamoto. Yeah I said it, the boy who doesn't know right from wrong, I'm on your ass.

Why did your abused ass sat there and defend that no ambition face ass Shouko, now your sorry ass proved to the whole world that there's people out there that care about your well being and people out there that'll kick the shit outta both of you for this nonsense. Not only that Yuuki, you're also tellin' us that you'll be her lapdog when somebody is calling her out on her actions, so when the cops get involved, you two gon' run away like straight up bitches. Bring that fuck shit to the door, and we're gonna have some problems, you sorry ass S.I.M.P.

Oh yeah Shouko, if you're willing find out why you got so much heat from me is because: 1) You're a domestic abuser, why should I respect your one dimensional ass? 2) How things are gonna go down when you get busted: Multiple counts of assault, assault with a deadly weapon. And you Yuuki still can't do anything but be a lap dog? I don't feel sorry for you two.

Next we got horrible cooks who think they throw down in the kitchen, STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN! I'm talking to Yuuji's mom, and Akira Yoshii. But here's comes this pink haired bimbo Mizuki Himeji lookin' like the bloated version of Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere! You should get assassinated by somebody for your cooking you tipsy, psychotic ass motherfucker. There should no way in hell you can keep a man with y'all shit cooking, it makes no sense!

Now Yuuji's mom, stay out of the kitchen and get your hoe ass son before he gets thrown in jail, or worse. And you Akira, take your incest lovin' ass back to Havard.

Next, we got these wannabe wrestlers Minami Shimada and Yuuko Kinoshita, the flat chested jabronis with an arrogant boney mark on the side!

You Minami, since you don't even know what the words "healthy relationship" is and you wanna practice those Chris Benoit moves, to Brock Lesnar suplexes misreading everything. You can take yo small chested ass back to Germany.

And you Yuuko. Another flat chested, jealous ass mutant. All that pride is going to get you dropped on your head, and if your so concern being popular, drop the attitude you stuck up jackass.

(Song ends as Ghost dog hears someone knocking on the door)

"An unlikely visitor" Ghost hisses, as he now puts on his shoes, grabs his cane and walks out to the living room window.

"Son of a bitch!" he looks into the window to see Miharu Shimizu standing at the door, with a knife in her hand. And he also forgot that there's; Yuuki, Shouko, Akihisa, Mizuki, Minami, Hideyoshi and Yuuko behind her in their casual clothing. Little do they know, is that there time is up.

Ghost walks over to the sliding door and opens it as he heads to the wide open backyard. He walks over to the gate door, opens it and walks beside the wall, until he's at the corner of the house.

"Who does he think he is calling us out like that!" Yuuki said out loud. "Calling me a lapdog and of all of these rude words but simp?! I have been in horrible dates, but I have never heard-" Yuuki gets tased by Shouko for mentioning it.

Shouko: At least I try!

Ghost: And your domestic abusin' ass is here.

They look to their right to find the guy, who overheard the taser sound, appears from the corner, with a cane in his hand. The look on their face shows that they want teach this guy a lesson, but the Ghost has other ideas teaching them lessons.

"Do you know what you just did?" Ghost said trying his not to lose his cool.

"I tazed him, so who do you-" He cuts her off by shooting her in the legs with the cane, dropping her taser.

Shouko screams out in pain and everybody was shocked. Who in their right mind would do such a thing. The shot from the cane so loud and unexpected to them, that it alarmed the whole neighborhood.

"She'll live." he says bluntly "Now that I have your attention, I'll answer your questions one by one." Ghost said in a low tone, looking at them hard with his dark brown eyes.

If he notices one false step from anybody, and it's over. Miharu really wants to go after him because he grabbed Mizuki's attention, but looking in to the eyes of Ghost, that's gonna have to wait.

"Starting with you Yoshii." Ghost points at him, snapping him out of his shocked state. "Come on, I won't put you down."

Akihisa steps forward with confidence.

"Who are you, and why did you call Mizuki out like that?" Akihisa cautiously said, making sure he doesn't snap at him, as Ghost rests his hands on the cane.

"Okay, for one, the name's Ghost dog. Second, I did that because you guys couldn't build a backbone to call them out on some "things." Ghost deadpans at the last word with bad intentions.

"What things?" Yuuko asked in that haughty tone.

"Ah you know, hitting your twin brother!" Ghost scowls at her, catching them off guard. "A domestic abuser and a hypocrite." he sinsterly glares at Shouko who's on the ground and Miharu who's at his front door.

"What!?" Yuuki shouts out stepping forward. "How did you know Shouko is a domestic abuser!?"

"Everybody was watching." Ghost bluntly says. "And it's a criminal. If you're willing to die or get locked up, be my guest." Yuuki is lost for words, to think that this man called it like it is. He thought about all the horrible acts she did on him, then the part where he attacked a couple just because they let her know how much of jerk she was, and he beat them up.

"Damn it!" As Yuuki puts hands on his head, thinking about that moment. "Why did I attacked them? Why didn't I take those words into consideration?" He ponders. "Now I feel like crap!" Everybody remained silent as Yuuki hangs his head low.

Aki, and Hideyoshi walks over to Yuuki to comfort him. They did know about all the things Shouko has done to him, but they didn't spoke up about it.

"I'm sorry" Hideyoshi said in a calm tone as the two console him.

"We didn't know how bad she can be" Aki chimes in, who's rubbing his shoulders.

"But how bad? Maybe Ghost might be on to something." Hideyoshi thought out loud, while Yuuki takes a deep breath.

"What about these guys? They are on the short end of the stick with those three girls." He points at them while Ghost gives them a side way look.

"Don't even try it." Shouko groaning in pain. They look over to Shouko who is still on the ground with bullet wounds on her ankles, gets to a seated position. "I have a question for you Ghost."

"I don't wanna hear your voice bitch." Ghost retorts.

Shouko flinched at Ghost's choice of words.

"Who was the one the one that set up Akihisa and Yuuki?" Hideyoshi asks.

"That would be the sexist pig Miharu." Ghost smugly responds.

Akihisa and Yuuki were looking at Miharu with mad looks, while Miharu glares at Ghost.

"So you was the one that set us up?" Akihisa asks Miharu with a menacing glare.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it fag." Miharu wry look on her face.

"And I guess you was the one that lied to Minami, straight up." Ghost acidly says. Upon hearing this, Miharu charges at Ghost with the knife. His eyes widen as he sees her sprinting towards him with the blade above her head, he throws the cane to the side and as soon as the knife starts crashing downwards at him, he grabbed her wrist and had a tight grip around it and kicks her below the belt. She loses the knife that she had in Ghost's tight grip as he lets her wrist go, while she goes down in a heap.

Ghost picks up the knife and has it in a reverse grip walking towards Miharu with a sadistic look in his eyes.

Miharu starts crawling away from him until her back is up against the wall. He grabs her shirt, picks her up by the wall and stabs her at the top of skull causing her to scream in pain. Then, he goes for the clinch thrusting his knees into her chest and stomach alternating left and right four times. Now Miharu's coughing up blood and she's leaking from the wound on the top of her head, laying there showing signs of life.

They looked on in horror as Ghost picks her up by her hair, thrusts his knee on her back and puts the knife inches away from her neck.

"Anything you guys want to say." Ghost says to them in a cold tone and look.

Akihisa walks up to her as the look on Miharu's is just horrified.

"What's wrong fag?" Aki asks mocking her using that word. "Can't get your point across?"

Miharu tries to get Ghost off her but gets yanked by the hair and stabs her in the right eye, causing it to bleed and making them turn their heads away. Miharu's now holding her eye as her hands are covered in her own blood, as they around to Miharu; Yuuki was feeling a little sick, Mizuki and Yuuko were holding their mouths in shock and Akihisa steps back just in time so that Miharu's blood doesn't stain his clothes.

"Now Miharu, let me tell you something you sexist ass insect" Ghost in a calm but cold tone. "Who the hell you think you are walkin' up to my place with a knife, nonetheless." Ghost yanks her hair once again, this time he holds the knife by her neck. "That's one. Second, your ass lied to Minami and coming from a hypocrite like you? You're so damn obsessive with one person to a point you want to kill somebody right?

Minami is shocked. If he knows everything about them, then he'll be deemed as crazy. But to find out that he knows Miharu or anyone like that and call them out on their actions is scary.

"Not only that, you didn't say a damn thing when you was the one spying on them you little, dishonest BRAT!" Ghost moves the knife away smashes her face on the ground, twice.

Everybody was startled when he raised his voice out of nowhere while Hideyoshi, Yuuko and Mizuki looked away. Ghost picks her head up once more, then looks around to see terrified looks of Akihisa, Yuuki and Minami slowly backing away. As Ghost now slits her throat causing her choke on her own blood. They can hear Miharu gargling which displeases them to the stomach.

"Go to sleep!" Ghost says casually as he finishes her off sticking the knife in the left eye and slamming her face down, pushing the blade deep into the socket.

"I-I can't believe this." Yuuki thought out loud as him and the others see Miharu's lifeless body bleed profusely from the top of the skull, eyes and throat. Ghost walks over the cane to pick it up then he disappears. While they where looking at Miharu's body they look around to see that Ghost wasn't there anymore.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with her psycho charades anymore." Hideoyoshi speaks up, looking away from her lifeless body.

"Is she dead?" Minami asks weakly until she suddenly gets smacked upside her head. They jumped when they saw Ghost without the pimp cane.

"Yes, she is dead." Ghost said coldly.

"What the?" Hideoyoshi jumped back. "How?

"Where did you come from?" Yuuko asks. As Ghost walks to the front door opens it and closes it.

"But how did you get inside your house while your front door is locked?" Mizuki asks him

"Trade secret. I don't need to explain anything to a bad, bloated cook like you." Ghost retorts while looking away.

"Akihisa!" Shouko yells at him. "You're going to let him insult her like that?!"

"I'm letting that slow burn go because it's true." Akihisa snarks, which causes Mizuki to get upset at the two.

Now Ghost turns to Yuuko and Minami with a pissed off look on his face, then starts.

"Yuuko and Minami or should I say… bones and cardboard!" Ghost snaps at them.

"What was that?!" Yuuko snaps back and walks up to Ghost. "You wanna say it again?"

Ghost shoves her hard putting her on her ass, while Minami goes for a punch but he dodges it and knees her in the stomach… hard causing her to go down in a heap.

"Listen here you arrogant pest." Ghost looking at Yuuko with a death stare while she stands up with a pissed off look on her face.

"For one, you have a big mouth, your personality is a garbage bag and coming from somebody bony like you who expects respect at your school, you are doing the opposite. Which means people in your school would love to see anything bad happen to you and that's because of first impressions. You fucked it up badly, so when you leave the school, all they're gonna remember you is a straight up bitch and you'll be a nobody when you're gone. Hell, they might celebrate behind your back." Ghost explains while making sure that Minami (who's already coughing up blood and crawling to wall of Ghost's house) doesn't attack him again.

"Oh man he got you right there" Akihisa steps in. "You might've helped me sneak back into the school but geez, you're not coming back from that."

"And Ghost." Hideyoshi grabs his attention.

"What is it?" Ghost responds

"You must know that she attacks me when I cosplay, have poor grades and-"

"You're telling on your own sister?" Shouko cuts him off.

"Yes. Yes I am." Hideyoshi responds.

Yuuko runs towards Hideyoshi as he turns his head expecting the punch, but it didn't come. He opens his eyes and looks forward to see that Ghost is standing right in front of him while he looks over to his sister who's holding her right side of her face.

Song now playing-( _Def Jam Fight for NY See About Ya Loading screen Theme Looped_ )

"You bastard!" Yuuko snaps at Ghost who seems unfazed by that insult. "First, you insulted me. Then, you have the nerve shoot Shouko with that weird cane of yours. Then, you killed Miharu and then you insulted me again, pushed me and called me a nobody and you caused my brother to tell what I been doing to him and I get smacked in the face?!"

Ghost laughs at her, then abruptly stops as his stare becomes blank and listless.

"Well obviously, you don't know what karma is do you? Coming from somebody who's smart but so damn dumb when it comes to interactions."

Yuuki is fuming at another insult he just threw this time that was a mental upstairs blow.

"Now you've laughed at me and now you're questioning my smarts, I'll let you know that you can't beat me in a summoning war." Yuuko's haughty attitude kicking in.

"And I graduated high school for one. Second of all, your soft skinny ass is still in school, bet you can't fight your out of a paper bag hoe." Ghost retorts.

"SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!" Yuuko's rage starts boiling over her to the point she wants to punch him and break every bone in his body.

"Yuuko, aren't you forgetting that we are not in school and we're in spring break?" Yuuki chimes in.

"I don't care at this point! He needs to shut up and apologize to us!" Yuuko snaps at Yuuki.

"And you expect me to do that?" Ghost crosses his arms with a pensive look on his face. "Tch, bitch please. You're only making your self look dumb already. Your soft bony arse is gonna have to force me to."

That was the final straw. Yuuko charges at him as Ghost unwraps his arms and jump front kicks her square in the face making her do a full back flip and lands face first on ground.

"So your pride is shot and you wanna fight?" Ghost jumps safe distance and gets into his fighting stance. "Fine, I'll give you one… to your casket."

(Song stops)

To be continued

-

A/n I've been working this since March, and that month is domestic violence awareness. I'm just writin' this because we have seen and/or heard of these bitch ass bastards out here, thinkin' abuse is funny. Well got news for you anime universe, the moment you put an abusive bitch anywhere (anime or manga) in there, she'll get her ass busted. Anywhere she's at, she'll get mashed, and this will happen if she doesn't get anything coming to her, same goes for the guys cause these hands and powers are rated E for everybody. So to close this chapter off, don't try to tell me this one question, "Would you live in a anime universe or world?" cause you'll get this answer, "I don't want to be in it, I want to go against it." and that means; Light and the notebook is not safe, Chitoge and her goons are not safe, abusive anime bitches are not safe, and yanderes are not safe.

And may the anime "laws" be damned, cause I'm not going to follow it, you might as well send a tsundere but watch how fast she'll get smoked, and if she has a boyfriend well… he gets smoked. So let this sink in "I'm not with the amine universe, I am against it." See you in the next chapter.

Oh yeah you guys didn't know that Shouko Kirishima is a jerk sue right? A damn sue. When the next chapter comes up let this fic be a reminder to what happens when you allow fuckshit like this in a character. You want the source? Here it is

wiki/Baka_to_Test_to_Shoukanjuu/YMMV

Sues and stus in canons are an ultimate no-no in fiction and if you allow em', expect some hitmen to go after these characters. This is fiction so anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuko gets up holding her nose looking her hand to see she's bleeding.

(song now playing- Beezle – see about ya instrumental)

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Yuuko sprints towards him, this time she gets kicked away attempting to grab him, and he responds by running towards her until his left foot is on her thigh and his right knee blasting her in the face as Ghost lands on the ground while Yuuko falls on her back. As she's on the ground he jumps up and stomps her on her stomach.

Yuuko gets up and goes for a overhand right which Ghost rolls underneath and follows it up with a mid kick to the stomach twice hunching her over, as he brings his leg up and drives it at the back of her head, crashing her head and face down to the ground while Ghost jumps to a safe distance.

Yuuko is slowly getting back to her feet wobbling from side to side a little bit, coughing up blood.

"Whenever you're ready, punk" Ghost taunts, as he runs his thumb across his throat.

"H-hold still!" Yuuko desperate to catch her breath, makes a desperate attempt to land a punch on him but suddenly.

Time stopped for a few seconds.

" **RRRRRR** **RR** **AAAAAAAA** **A** **HAHA!"** Ghost's yells as time went back to normal, he grabs her punching arm and comes up with his own punch to her side, hunching her over in pain.

He then grabs her then kicks her in the legs, pokes her in the eyes twice, then knees her with his left knee to her chest and stomach then a right elbow to her mouth causing her to stagger and hold her mouth. Then he runs and climbs on her shoulder, kicks her in the face, shifts his body in the air to stomp her face knocking her over then a stomp to the mid section thrusting her down then crashes down on her torso, as Ghost handsprings backwards to his feet.

"Now try to pick up ya teeth" Ghost calls out to the bruised and heavily battered Yuuko.

He picks her up and gets her into clinch and knees her in the face three times then uppercuts her two times, knee lifts her in the chest, then knees her in the stomach, then left elbow to a quick punch with his right and knees her in the face then kicks her high into the face, blasting her into the wall knocking her out unconscious.

"You got knocked the fuck out, BITCH!" Ghost snaps.

(song ends)

"Yuuko!" Shouko cries out.

Minami regains her strength ready to attack him, but pipes down when she saw Yuuko bloody, bruised and unconscious, and finds her self frozen by the wall under Ghost's wild glare. He walks over and knees her in the stomach causing her to slump down seated against the wall then he stomps her at the same area until she holds her hand out getting him to stop only for him grab her arm, throwing her forward, puts her arm between his legs and grips his hands together and pulls on her head.

"Now Minami you better listen and listen well, I'm really fed up with your antics leadin' to you brakin' Aki's back." Ghost wenches her head back twice. "This is what will happen you lay another finger on Akikisa again, and if you break his shit again? Do want to know what happens when you do it again?"

"N-n-no" Minami whimpers as she yells out in pain while Ghost wenches it again.

"I break your neck and slit your throat. Do you understand?"

Minami nods as Ghost wenches it one more time.

"What?!"

"Yes!" Minami explains

He releases the hold, pushes her head down to the ground as he stands up.

"Now scram!" Ghost kicks her, sending her flying to the grass.

"Same goes for you Mizuki, you'll get this too if you dare punish him!" He gives her a glare which causes her to hide behind Akihisa, who has his phone out recording the whole fight.

"Uh, my boy. What are you doing the phone?" Ghost's expression goes blank while he crosses his arms, Akihisa presses the button on his phone to stop recording.

"Recording the fight." Akihisa responds while he puts his phone away.

"Do you have the part where she attacked me first?" Ghost asks.

"Yep, even the part where she got kicked and flipped." Akihisa confims. "But, why are you asking?

"Have you ever thought about the whole school wanting to get back at her?" Ghost answers back with a wry smile on his face.

"No." Akihisa responds back with confused look on his face.

"Keep it Aki, those students at your school need that mental boost when dealing with her." Ghost explains, until he looks over at Yuuko who's still unconscious.

"Yes! Thank you Ghost Dog!" Akihisa jumping up in joy.

"But Akihisa." Akihisa pauses as Yuuki speaks. "You're forgetting the fact that Miharu is dead, so you better keep it in your phone."

"Yeah what Yuuki said." Ghost chimes in. "You don't want the cops all over your ass over this video, because of a dead body."

"I understand." Akikisa says with a nod.

"Now what about Shouko?" Yuuki asks.

Ghost's expression goes blank at the name and turns and walks to her. As she sees him walking towards him, she goes for the tazer, only for Ghost to step on her fingers and stomps her head down to the ground while taking the tazer away from her. He then picks her head up, while the tazers going off on other hand.

"Kirishima. This is not gonna be your day." Ghost says with that wild stare.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

She then gets tazed right at her neck, while she's holding the front of neck, he then tazes the back of her neck twice forcing her cover her head and neck. He sees this and kicks her, sending her flying three feet away from him, crashing down back first and rolling over on her face.

He tosses the tazer to Yuuki catching it, while Ghost picks Shouko up by the arms.

"This is your chance for some payback Yuuki, make the most of it." Ghost encourages him, holding her arms in between his.

"Yuuki, don't you dare!" She snaps at him. "Get this man off me!"

"I'm not on you, I'm holding you idiot!" Ghost retorts at her. "What's it gonna be; you wanna help an abuser or call her out and walk away."

Yuuki's sides are starting to talk to him.

His left side: _Taze her Yuuki, she has done enough harm to you and this is your only chance to break free from her chains. Please Yuuki, forget about the love confession you made to her, and taze her. Also, don't end up like Yuuko_.

His right side: _Taze that Ghost guy! Who does this_ _brown-skinned_ _f_ _oreigner think he is. Not only he disrespected you, he also disrespected your girl calling her "no ambition face ass" and you're gonna stand there and take it? What happen to those boys that made fun of her dream, you fucked them up!_

 _She's in serious danger here Yuuki! Taze. Ghost. Dog_.

Yukki ponders at that this and walks up to them with her taser in hand.

"Hey Shouko." Yukki says in a calm expression.

"What is it?" Shouko trying to stay calm.

"You know had this coming right?" He responds, as the taser go off.

"What do you- AHHH!" He tazes her right under her neck.

"This is for all the times you tazed me. All I did was save you from those bullies and now, this is how you're going to repay me?!" Yuuki tazes her again. "Ghost, do you know anything about the crimes she was doing?"

Ghost widens his eyes in surprise at Yuuki's actions, that the man himself has warm smile on his face.

"I might not be a cop." Ghost starts. "Come to think about this, she's looking at charges like; we know she's a domestic abuser, she's also looking at assault and battery, breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon."

"And the part she tried to rape me?" Yuuki asks.

"Attempted rape." Ghost responds. "And she tried to kill you, twice. That's lingers on attempted murder and destruction of property for burning your porn."

Akihisa and Hideyoshi are shocked that they allowed this to happen. If they chewed out Shouko for her actions earlier, this situation would never happen in the first place.

But it's too late now.

"Now I feel bad for not calling her out." Akihisa mutters as he shakes his head.

"To think that we have a potential criminal amongst us." Hideyoshi adds.

"Guys, don't listen to him. He's over exaggerating." Shouko tries to explain, but as soon she said that, this happens.

Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Yuuki, Mizuki, Minami, and Ghost (in unison): SHUT UP SHOUKO!

Shouko flinches but gets tazed by Yuuki once more.

"You know what? You can forget about that confession. I'm taking it all back." Yuuki snaps at her.

"B-but, you can't do that. A confession is a confession." She answers back.

"But to a criminal? Tch, you can forget it!" Yuuki temper is starting to flare up.

"If you were to get caught by the police, you'll still do the same thing right?" Hideyoshi asks in a stern tone.

Shouko remains slient at that question.

"So you want Yuuki all to yourself, regardless of consequences?" Ghost asks.

"Yes" Shouko answers.

Silence fills the evening air, until Hideyoshi speaks up.

"Now I don't care what happens to you Shouko." He exclaims

"Thanks to Ghost, we knew how low you stooped." Akikisa steps in. "We just didn't get an opportunity to call you out.

"S-Shouko" Mizuki with tears forming in her eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" she yells at her as she covers her face crying.

Yuuki who eyes are closed opens them up and faces Shouko with his fists clinched.

"One last question." he says with a hint malice. "If I manage to knock you out, you would still do the same thing?"

Mizuki stops crying when she heard Yuuki say the final question.

Everything is silent except for the trees blowing in the wind until Shouko speaks up.

" _Yes_ " She whispers.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Yuuki puts his ear towards her.

"Yes" She says in his ear.

.

.

.

 ***SMACK** *

Akikisa hovers his fist over his mouth as felt that punch, Hideyoshi is still upset at Shouko's actions towards Yuuki, and he's relived that Yuuki is finally punishing her.

"Take this tazer, and shove it up your ass!" Yuuki tazes her one last time before Ghost lets her go and kicks her in the skull, knocking her out cold.

"Delusional ass bitch." Ghost snarks. "It's getting late, you guys should be going home. I'll clean up this mess."

"What are you doing to do with Shouko?" Yuuki asks.

"Taking her down to the basement." Ghost casually answers. Which makes Minami's and Mizuki's skin pale.

"Why take her to the basement?" Akikisa asks.

"Are you trying to have your way with her?" They turn to see Yuuko who's holding her stomach in pain, blood dried up from the nose and mouth, though some of the blood managed to her white shirt and stained.

"Really Yuuko?" Hideyoshi asks sternly. "You really think that he'll do those things?"

"Since when did you get serious?" Yuuko asks her brother.

"Because of finding that Shouko is a potential criminal, is my sister becoming one?" Hideyoshi wonders.

"What?"

"The law Yuuko! The law!" Ghost snaps at her.

Yuuko widens her eyes at his tone as she hides behind her brother.

"I'm still mad at you for doing this to me." pointing at Ghost.

"Hey bastard, you attacked me first. If you manage to swallow your pride, you wouldn't be a bloody mess like you already are." He replies. "And for that "have her way" comment, I'll let you know right now, that Aki recorded you gettin' whacked."

Yuuko looks at Akihisa with a death stare.

"Delete it Akihisa." Yuuko deadpans.

"Not happening, besides you're far from one hundred percent here." Akihisa snarks.

"Why you!" Yuuko throws a punch at him only for to him sidestep it and punch her in the face.

"What the?" She's shocked that Akihisa finally dodge one of her punches and get punched back.

"You must've done something to do this!" pointing at Ghost again.

"He's just defending himself." He says casually. "Now, if you want him to delete it, to do three things; one, is to apologize to your brother. Two, apologize to Akihisa. And three, those students that you looked down on, apologize to those guys as well."

"Fine, I'll do it." as she sighs. "But taking back the "have her way" comment, are you going to do with her in the basement.

"You're just going to wait and see." Ghost putting his hands on the back of his head. "Nobody wanted to call out this monster and put her in her place, so I guess I'm the first.

Yuuki hands him Shouko's tazer which he takes and puts it in his pocket.

"What are you going to do about Miharu's body." As Akihisa point at it.

"Don't worry about it." Ghost responds. "Just focus on getting home, alright."

"We will." Hideyoshi conforms.

"Make Shouko suffer for me ok." Yukki with serious tone. Which Ghost nods.

As they where walking away, Ghost flicks his fingers until that powdery stuff covers his right hand as he walks to Miharu's body keels over and touches her head, which decomposes into dust until he managed to disintegrate her whole body. He waves his hand around to make the gray stuff disappear into the wind.

He turns to Shouko who's currently knocked out.

"Well Shouko, time to make your ex-boyfriend, (or what would you say your ex- husband) proud." He opens the door and drags her inside and closes the door behind him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
